


Not Tonight

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Not Rushing Into This - A Stony AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Older Man/Younger Man, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve Rogers never imagined he'd be going on a date with his much older boss, Tony Stark. As for Tony, he was used to wining and dining his dates, moving fast and dumping them faster. So how did Steve manage to get under his skin without so much as a kiss goodnight?





	Not Tonight

Tony was lying sprawled across the rear seat of the limo, jacket and tie off, shoes on the floor, one arm behind his head acting as a pillow, the bottle of champagne dangling from between his fingers. He couldn’t stop staring at Steve, one of Stark Industries’ newest interns, the younger man sitting at the opposite end of the huge back seat of the extra-long stretch limousine, fidgeting nervously. His jacket and tie were also off, though he was still wearing the tuxedo vest and his shoes. The blue shirt he was wearing had the top three buttons undone, enough that Tony could see the white undershirt he wore. Steve also had a glass of champagne, which was still full and barely touched.

“You know I don’t bite, Steve,” Tony murmured. “You act like I’m going to eat you alive.” Not that the thought hadn’t crossed Tony’s mind. “You okay?”

“Never dated my boss before,” Steve chuckled warily, shrugging one shoulder. “That tends to make one nervous. Especially when your boss is billionaire playboy Tony Stark.”

“I’m just like everyone else,” Tony scoffed.

“That I doubt,” Steve laughed, one eyebrow adorably quirked in mock confusion.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. The kid wasn’t wrong; he definitely wasn’t like everyone else. He pushed himself upright, took a drink from the bottle, and gave Steve what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Okay, fine. I’m not like everyone else, but I can certainly try.”

“Alright,” Steve smiled. “I’ll give you that.”

“So, can I interest you in a drink at my place?” Tony asked, the tone of his voice leaving no doubt what he was really interested in.

To his surprise, Steve shook his head. “I think I should head home. I have to work early.”

“I think your boss will understand,” Tony smirked.

“I also hope he’ll understand I don’t sleep with guys on the first date,” Steve murmured, twisting the champagne flute nervously between his hands. “No matter how much alcohol he throws at me.”

“I can respect that,” Tony replied. He wasn’t lying; he really could respect Steve’s choice. It actually made him even more desirable, if that was possible. Tony was going to have to work for this one and he did enjoy a challenge. He hit a button on the console by his elbow.

“Happy, take us to Mr. Rogers’ please.”

“Yes, sir,” Happy, Tony’s driver and bodyguard, replied.

A short time later they were pulling to a stop in front of Steve’s condo, Happy taking up several spots in the tiny parking lot. Steve gathered his things and moved to sit beside Tony.

“I had a great time, Tony,” he murmured. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Thanks for being my date,” Tony chuckled.

“Good night,” Steve whispered, his hand on the door.

“Good night,” Tony murmured, leaning in, hoping to delay Steve’s departure with a kiss goodnight. Instead he heard the door open and then Steve was leaning back in, a smile on his face.

“Not tonight, Tony.” Then he was gone.

Tony could only watch Steve as he hurried up the sidewalk and across the courtyard until he disappeared into the darkness.

 


End file.
